X-Files: Friends Reunited
by JKerry
Summary: Agent Mulder visits his old friends' graves for the first time since he recovered from his abduction. But when he gets there, he gets a surprise...
1. Chapter 1

**Friends Reunited…**

It was a sunny Spring Saturday morning, and Agent Mulder parked his car in the parking lot outside Arlington National Cemetery. He was going to visit some old friends for the first time since he recovered from his alien abduction experience.

With a wistful sigh, he opened the car door and locked it, before going to the trunk of his car. Once he popped the trunk, he reached in and gathered up three bouquet of flowers. Agent Scully urged him to go and pay his friends a visit. She offered to come with him but Mulder declined her offer – this was something he wanted to do on his own first.

He thought about his old friends as he walked across the cemetery. Sadly, he missed their funeral, something he regretted deeply and still weighs over him. Agent Scully always said it wasn't his fault that he missed it, but Mulder always told her he felt just as guilty anyway.

He walked along a little further, before stopping at a white cross in the middle of the cemetery. He crouched down and laid his flowers on that grave, and the two graves next to it.

He took a deep breath, and to his surprise, tears sprang into his eyes. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve before crouching down and sighing. "Hey, guys," he said, trying to put his thoughts into words. "I'm so sorry I wasn't at the funeral, I know it's my fault. I feel so bad I didn't get to say goodbye to you guys," he began. "But, in a weird way, I guess it's good, don't get me wrong, but I think it helped me to keep thinking of you all," he told them.

He then faced the cross on his right. "I know Agent Scully told me, Langly, that you said, "The ones who never give up, they never die, and I think I understand that," he continued. "Agent Scully is also still fond of you, and because of your sacrifice you have given everyone good memories of you all," he told them.

Mulder sighed again and thought for a moment. "Frohike," he said, "Listen to Byers. He'll keep you out of trouble okay?" he asked the cross in the middle. "I know it's been quiet here since you all left," he said with a small laugh, trying to make a joke. But tears sprang into his eyes again so he caught his breath for a moment. "You were really good friends to me, you know, guys," he said. "I miss that," he said sadly.

Just as he was about to get up, Agent Mulder felt something weird. As he stood on his feet, he found that all of a sudden, his feet didn't touch the ground! "Wha-," Mulder cried in surprise, when all of a sudden he fell onto his back, and found himself sliding down a hole which opened at the foot of Frohike's grave!

Mulder grunted as he fell and slid down the hole, but a few minutes later he reached the ground. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice say his name. "Mulder?" It was Byers. Mulder had knocked his head slightly in the tunnel, so he was feeling like he was going to lose consciousness. "I must be dreaming," he managed to mutter, before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends Reunited…**

It was a sunny Spring Saturday morning, and Agent Mulder parked his car in the parking lot outside Arlington National Cemetery. He was going to visit some old friends for the first time since he recovered from his alien abduction experience.

With a wistful sigh, he opened the car door and locked it, before going to the trunk of his car. Once he popped the trunk, he reached in and gathered up three bouquet of flowers. Agent Scully urged him to go and pay his friends a visit. She offered to come with him but Mulder declined her offer – this was something he wanted to do on his own first.

He thought about his old friends as he walked across the cemetery. Sadly, he missed their funeral, something he regretted deeply and still weighs over him. Agent Scully always said it wasn't his fault that he missed it, but Mulder always told her he felt just as guilty anyway.

He walked along a little further, before stopping at a white cross in the middle of the cemetery. He crouched down and laid his flowers on that grave, and the two graves next to it.

He took a deep breath, and to his surprise, tears sprang into his eyes. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve before crouching down and sighing. "Hey, guys," he said, trying to put his thoughts into words. "I'm so sorry I wasn't at the funeral, I know it's my fault. I feel so bad I didn't get to say goodbye to you guys," he began. "But, in a weird way, I guess it's good, don't get me wrong, but I think it helped me to keep thinking of you all," he told them.

He then faced the cross on his right. "I know Agent Scully told me, Langly, that you said, "The ones who never give up, they never die, and I think I understand that," he continued. "Agent Scully is also still fond of you, and because of your sacrifice you have given everyone good memories of you all," he told them.

Mulder sighed again and thought for a moment. "Frohike," he said, "Listen to Byers. He'll keep you out of trouble okay?" he asked the cross in the middle. "I know it's been quiet here since you all left," he said with a small laugh, trying to make a joke. But tears sprang into his eyes again so he caught his breath for a moment. "You were really good friends to me, you know, guys," he said. "I miss that," he said sadly.

Just as he was about to get up, Agent Mulder felt something weird. As he stood on his feet, he found that all of a sudden, his feet didn't touch the ground! "Wha-," Mulder cried in surprise, when all of a sudden he fell onto his back, and found himself sliding down a hole which opened at the foot of Frohike's grave!

Mulder grunted as he fell and slid down the hole, but a few minutes later he reached the ground. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice say his name. "Mulder?" It was Byers. Mulder had knocked his head slightly in the tunnel, so he was feeling like he was going to lose consciousness. "I must be dreaming," he managed to mutter, before everything went black.


End file.
